Entwined
by Poetgirl616
Summary: Darcy didn't think anything of it when her friend mentioned a field trip, she welcomed it, even. The surprise came later. Our lab assistant would become entwined in her destiny, rather unexpectedly.
1. Prologue

Summary: Darcy didn't think anything of it when her friend mentioned a field trip, she welcomed it, even. The surprise came later. Our lab assistant would become entwined with her destiny, rather unexpectedly.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters unless I create them myself. I'll tell you if that happens.

XXXXXXX

Darcy Lewis.

Most would associate that name with the science crazy Jane Foster's assistant or that foul mouthed chick sitting at the bar.

Those were the first impressions. Some recognized her as one of the new non-Avengers living in the tower. Even a few of the Avengers were guilty of such thoughts, well on the first part that is. There was truth in it, though, so they didn't feel horribly bad. She _was_ Jane's lab assistant and friend. She _was_ the foul mouthed girl dressed for a good time at the bar.

However, she was far more than any of those things. . . .to a few individuals in particular who shall not be named just yet.

To _Them_ , she was life. . .the universe's gift to them. The one thing above all else they treasured. Theirs.

Always.


	2. Field Trip

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Avengers, or their characters.**

Chapter One: Field Trip

I growled, kicking the chair away from myself more harshly than required in the situation, but unable to feel apologetic. There was nothing to do!

The spy twins, Nat and Clint, had disappeared together. Probably to kill each other in training simulations or joint target practice. It wasn't unheard of for the duo.

Cap was in the downstairs gym beating the tar out of a row of helpless work out sack things.

Jane was sleeping off a science bender in her apartment.

Bruce was hidden away somewhere quiet, most likely drinking his favorite herbal tea and reading.

Tony was locked in his dungeon. . . .being Tony. Blaring music and making things explode as he attempted to create something awesome that would change technology forever.

Pepper was dealing with her CEO hoops. Don't envy her one bit.

I had no idea where the blonde thunder God vamoosed to, but he hadn't been seen all day.

That left me.

I'd cleaned my entire apartment, watched movies, scrolled YouTube, attempted to make a Spanish dish I couldn't pronounce. Key word there being _attempted_.

I'd reached my limit of activities after six hours. Roaming wouldn't do anything for me, I'd had the detailed, exclusive tour reserved for Avenger Tower inhabitants. I knew the city by heart from previous explorations born of boredom, so nothing to see out there.

So, here I was, frustrated and bored. One emotion the result of the other.

"Lady Darcy!" A very familiar and very welcome voice boomed. The blonde thunder man did finally appear. "Why have you attacked the chair? It is a helpless piece of furniture. It has no life or means to harm you."

Ah. He'd seen me kick the innocent chair and then I'd gone off to la la land as I thought about what had aggravated me so much. I did that sometimes.

"I know that. I was bored. The chair was there. I kicked my leg out and my foot just happened to connect with the chair." I explained, chopping things up a bit. Some explanations went straight over the big guys head, being from another world and all, so on occasion you had to say things just right.

"Well, hopefully your boredom will not afflict you much longer. I have been away from Asgard too long. As you have not yet set eyes on my homeland, you are welcome to join me." Thor declared, standing tall and noble. He truly looked like a God, his armor and hammer gleaming in the light streaming in through the windows. "What say you, my lady?"

I grinned, standing quicker than you could say cheesecake. I was sooo in! "Hells yeah! Ehem. I say it sounds like a good idea. When do we leave?"

"I was on my way to the roof to depart when I witness you attack the chair."

"Awesome! Let's go!"

"As you wish."

* * *

The Bifrost travel was not quite what I had imagined from Jane's description of the one time Thor had taken her to Asgard. Jane hadn't liked it at all and had gotten sick when she came back to the Tower.

It was definitely an experience.

Air rushed past me, roaring in my ears. Colors-bright, dull, flashes of white light- surrounded me. My eyes couldn't decide where to look, it passed so fast. Moments. Thor's heavy, warm arm held me secure against him as we landed in a large, gold room that had a gilded look to it.

I blinked, the small wave of nausea dissipating after a minute. The slight spinning following soon after. I breathed slowly in and out as I focused, taking in my surroundings.

There was a tall, armor clad ebony God standing at a golden station. He was holding a large sword, also in gold. Pools of liquid gold stared back at me.

There was a theme rearing its head, here.

"Welcome to Asgard, Lady Darcy. I am Heimdall." The ebony God greeted me with a deep voice and a near blinding smile. Those were some pearly whites, he had there.

"Hi." I responded automatically, my brain shorting out. He was built and tall and I wanted to touch. All over. Repeatedly.

 _Gah, focus, Darcy! Wait, I think one of the said something. What did he say?_ I waited a few seconds, but nothing came to me. _Just nod. They'll think you're listening_.

Heimdall chuckled, smiling. "You have not heard a word spoken, have you, my lady?"

Crap. Busted.

I emitted a small, nervous laugh and shrugged.

"That's quite alright, Lady Darcy, I shall simply tell you once more." Heimdall chuckled, golden eyes kind. "Asgard is having a revel this night in the Great Hall, I asked if you would allow a second escort. I rather enjoy revels."

"Oh." I murmured, glancing at Thor. Wasn't Heimdall a guardian or something?

"It is a revel of all peoples, my lady. Members from all eight sister realms are here, tonight, for the revel. Heimdall is permitted to join us, there is no threat to Asgard." Thor elaborated in his booming voice, seeing my confusion, his blue eyes bright.

Oh, okay.

I smiled, extending a hand to Heimdall. "Well then, Heimdall, come along. We don't want to be late to the party, do we?"

"No, my lady." He responded in his deep voice, accepting the hand I'd offered him. He had large, warm hands. Very warm.

Thor led the way to a golden bridge, how surprising, and held me securely to him as we crossed. I got an eye full while moving across, let me tell you. The city was shiny, advanced technologically, but fashioned like an alien Olypmus. It was completely mind boggling.

My attention was drawn to shapes whizzing above and around us. I certainly hadn't expected what I saw.

They had freaking flying canoes! With _wings_!

So. Freaking. Awesome.

Thor had said they were more for appearance and design than actual necessity. It was a private joke among the creators, however, the design gained popularity for its symbolism. The Asgard life style was similar to Vikings, just more. . .sophisticated? If that even made sense.

The palace, enormous and-surprise, surprise-golden towered intimidatingly gorgeous over the rest of the capitol. The last of the suns rays glinting off the walls.

"You grew up there? Wow. Just. . .wow. Now I think I can understand you better. This explains a lot about when we first met." I teased, grinning at the warrior Prince on my left. "Shall we join the party at the palace?"

"After you, my lady." He gestured, indicating that I take the first step.

* * *

Holy shit.

That was all that came to mind as I stared at the massive hall bursting with guests. My eyes were assaulted by the sheer size and grandeur. I couldn't decide where to look first!

The hall was everything you'd expect from a God's lifestyle. Rows of long, wooden tables were dispersed among the room. There were chandeliers with things sort of like candles hanging from various points on the vast ceiling above, casting light down on the crowd. I believe I caught sight of antlers on some of them, among the wood and iron.

There was more food and alcohol in this one room than I've seen in my entire life!

The tables were laden with as much food as they could hold among the plates, goblets and bowls.

And the _people_! It was difficult not to openly gawk. I didn't know which direction to start with!

There were green skinned individuals with reptilian scales and eyes, their hair thick like moss. A pair by the far end of the nearest table were a brilliantly pink shade with pale eyes and pointed teeth.

So many people, races, with so many variations of appearances. Some had claws, some had tusks, and some had fur. Some had fins and gills. Some even had tails!

One man had a tail at least two feet long!

On closer inspection I noticed it had flat, disk like bone plates all the way down to the tip.

Awesome!

My mind was reeling as I soaked it all in. The drums and flutes the musicians were playing registering faintly in my ears. There was so much to take in.

Armor clad men laughed loudly and talked even more so, occasionally clapping each other on the back or shoulder. Ladies wearing simple dresses carried large pitchers and made rounds, filling cups for all who requested it. The ladies in the more elegant and colourful dresses danced or watched a few of the many manly feats of drunken friendly rivalry.

"Would the lady like to sample a plate of our finest?" Heimdall asked kindly, golden eyes holding a sympathetic knowing look.

"Yes, thank you. While you're at it, I'll have some of that mead I've been hearing about from this one." I added, pointing at Thor, who was hovering behind me.

"Very well." Heimdall murmured, dipping his head briefly before being swallowed by the crowd.

"Are you alright? Really?" Thor checked, blue eyes gazing into my soul.

I nodded, smiling at him reassuringly.

Heimdall returned shortly after, handing me a plate full of food. A large slab of ham, glistening rolls slathered in butter, some greens that I didn't recognize as well as an assortment of grapes and cheese.

The goblet of mead he sat on the corner of a nearby table, pulling out an empty chair for me.

I smiled, taking the offered chair and settling into the space. "Thank you, my Lord."

I ate and drank while the two men who refused to leave me completely alone talked about everything from childhood tales to battle feats, to encounters of a more humorous stand point. I had a few dozen on Thor, particularly centered around when he first landed on Earth.

"So, he stood there, holding up the underwear he was supposed to be wearing. He looked at me and he was totally serious, now. He asked me where the fruit loom was hidden in his undergarments. He was hungry and didn't want to waste the fruit." I openly laughed, fondly shaking my head in remembrance of the warrior prince's past antics.

Heimdall laughed with me, loud and warm. He looked to his Prince and clapped the poor man on the shoulder. "I do believe my Prince produced much humour with his activities."

The mead was delicious, so I had as many refills as I could. After a while, things got a bit blurred and events started running into each other. My escorts partook in the mead as well, pleased that I liked the drink. Later, that turned to amusement at how _much_ I liked it.

I danced, with Heimdall and Thor, though everything was bright and colourful.

I cheered every time someone announced an alliance had been forged that night, because everyone else did. Then, the people that forged the alliance disappeared soon after. Hmmm.

Eh, whatever. More mead for me.

"An alliance should be made with Midgard." An armoured, very stout bear of a man stated. A loud cheer greeted him.

"Hey, sounds like a good idea." I shouted, lifting my cup and then pouting once I realized it was empty. "Awww, I'm empty. Not cool."

Soon after, a very pretty golden cup with designs and symbols was provided to me by Heimdall. I happily took it and slipped the liquid inside. It was better than the mead. I liked it so much that when Thor came to me with a similar cup I took it eagerly.

For some reason, we were greeted with a near deafening blast of cheers.

Huh, guess they knew how delicious it was. Ooh, or maybe it was a super mead and they were testing to see of the mortal could handle it.

I handled it like the professional I am, thank you very much. No chunks blown.

I stopped when I reached my limits, eating bread and rolls to help with nausea, just in case. You never know if the liquor you drink will agree with you later, so it's better to be prepared.

Guests were thinning, the laughs and chatter of talk lowering to a tolerable level. It was growing warm and stuffy.

I frowned, fanning my face. "Hey, it's getting warm in here. You know anywhere cooler we can get some air?"

I wouldn't ask, but there was no way I'd find the way before I was fifty. This place was huge and every path looked the same to me.

Thor smiled at me and took my arm in a gentle grasp, leading me to a side door.

Oh, I hadn't seen that. This confirms my theory that I'd be lost for eternity in here if I attempted to leave by myself in search of fresh air.

Heimdall followed us out, come to think of it, he'd been kind of stuck to me like glue since I drank from that lovely gold cup. I was glad to see that he'd lost his helmet some time during the night. That thing was creepy looking. The rest of him was sexy.

The wall of male separated and I sucked in a breath. So. _Beautiful_.

Thor had led me to an oasis. A beautiful landscape of light and peace. The stars and moon cast a soft light down on the little slice of heaven.

Flowers of every colour, size and shape imaginable was here. There even some I'd never seen or heard of. Benches were placed periodically among the stone paths winding around the patches of nature. Arches of flowers and vines as far as I could see, budding blooms and full blown blooms studding them here and there.

I never wanted to leave.

Thor grinned, triumphantly. "I see my lady approves."

"Definitely. I never want to leave. Like, ever. This place is. . .I don't even words for it!" I really didn't.

Of course, that didn't distract me from the hands that settled on my jean clad hips and the mouth that kissed up the side of my neck. Warm and soft, the owner of the lips found the place that makes me moan. I stretched it to the side to allow him more access.

"I have wanted to hear you make that sound for me since the day we met." Thor whispered, his lips lightly caressing the shell of my ear, his breath ghosted against my skin as he spoke.

"Really?" I asked, curious and surprised. I'd had my share of dirty fantasies about him, but kept my distance, unsure if he felt the same attraction. Apparently, he did.

"Aye. I spent many a night in my bed imagining such sounds being wrung from your mouth as I pleasured you. The situation varied. Some nights I tasted your skin, others I pleasured you with my mouth. More nights than most I lifted you to the highest levels of pleasure driving into your soft heat with my cock." He rumbled, his voice changing, becoming lower and deeper. A silky heat on rumbling rocks.

Wetness gushed between my legs as my pussy clenched. Dear God, that _voice_! If it had a form it would be the perfect sex toy.

I writhed and whimpered. Red hot desire pulsing through my veins. He'd made me wet just by speaking. It made me wonder. If he could soak my panties with just his voice, what could he do with the other parts of him?

Heimdall chuckled, golden eyes watching me with an intensity that fanned the flames of my need. He had removed his armor, leaving his tunic and pants.

I felt a tad guilty that I'd almost forgot about his presence. In my defense, the guardian had been abnormally quiet throughout the exchange.

I stretched a hand out to him, realizing he was waiting for my consent before he touched me. It warmed my insides that he was so respectful, even in his desire for me. And there was no doubt he did, the bulge in his pants proved that.

He smiled in relief, reaching me in three strides of his powerful legs. His hands went straight for my breasts, gently squeezing them, steadily increasing pressure as he watched my face for signs of discomfort. His thumb flicked at my nipples, circling the sensitive buds as they puckered under his attention.

I was lost in the heat of two large, very male bodies pressing into me from both sides. Their hands caressing me.

Finally, I felt hands at my shirt and jeans, buttons were undone and the zipper lowered. The cooler air kissed my heated skin. Soon, my skin was kissed by two soft mouths.

One of Heimdall's hands lowered, sliding along the skin of my stomach as he headed for where I wanted them the most. Where I needed to be touched the most. His fingers stroked my swollen lower lips, just barely touching them. I wiggled, needing more pressure. More friction.

 _More_.

Heimdall slid his fingers down, parting the lips of my pussy and briefly dipping into the source of my wetness.

I groaned and pushed my hips at him, silently begging him to keep touching me.

He withdrew, wringing a protest from me. "Sh, easy."

"I need you." I grasped him, twisting my hands in his tunic.

"You have me, my lady. My Darcy. You have me." He assured me, kissing my temple.

I protested when Thor released me and stepped away, then more loudly when Heimdall also stepped back from me.

Heimdall stretched his cloak on a patch of grass and sat on it, extending a hand for me to take once he was comfortable. "Will you join me, sweet lady, so that we may discover our pleasure this night?"

"You bet!" I sat on the makeshift blanket, less gracefully than the warrior, but beyond caring at this point.

He undid his pants with his free hand and I gasped once I saw his large cock spring free of its cloth prison. With a little maneuvering, we lost the small amount of clothes we had left and were kneeling on the cloak. I bent, going down on my hands and knees, shivering as his heat enveloped my back. He grasped both my hips and slowly impaled me onto him, taking care to allow me time to adjust. Finally, my butt came to rest on his thighs as he was fully seated in my sheath.

He was long and hot, stretching me in the most delicious way. I glanced over at Thor, he was standing to the side, he had his cock in his hands and was stroking it firmly. He was thicker then Heimdall, but Heimdall was longer.

My lover thrust into me, distracting me from my observation and bringing my attention back to him. I sucked in a breath and moaned, my walls clenching as they attempted to hold him inside me forever. I groaned and pushed my hips back, holding on to the cloak as he set a rhythm that left me with just enough breath to cry out or moan with every sharp snap of his hips into me. He grunted and groaned, fingers tightening their grip on my hips.

A heat pressing in against my right side, a hand lowering to where I was joined with Heimdall and flicking my clit in rapid circles.

I threw my head back and moaned loudly, arching back. "Mmm. Heimdall, Thor, _please._ "

In response, Thor flicked my clit faster, harder.

I shattered, screaming my ecstasy to the stars as my release crashed over me.

Heimdall stilled behind me, a low groan escaping him as he pulsed wetly into me.

I lay boneless on the ground, my cheek pressed to his cloak as I recovered. Once I felt like I could move, I braced my hands against my ground and lifted myself. I ignored the warmth trickling down my thigh, and the empty feeling that came over me as I sat up on my knees, turning to face Thor.

The warrior Prince eyed me hungrily, eyes dark and pupils blown with desire. Like a cobra he struck, I was on the nearest bench, sitting up straight, before I could say 'whoa!'.

I giggled, letting him know I wasn't upset. If anything, his display of impatience to partake in my body sent a flood of wetness to my core. "How do you want me?"

"With your lips to my ear, and your legs wrapped around my waist, screaming in pleasure as I pound into your tight body with my cock." He rumbled in the voice that was the embodiment of sex.

I moaned, a fresh wave of desire coursing through me. "Yes. _Please_."

He was on me, swiping his cock through my folds to gain moisture. He bent his knees a bit and pressed forward, feeding his thick cock into me. He lifted my hips and placed my legs around his waist, just like he said he would. The sight made a fresh flood of wetness hit my core.

Then he began to move. His pace was quick and hard, our flesh slapping together as our hips met in a rush of movement. He grunted and groaned, his face alight with pleasure.

Harder, faster, he moved. Deeper and deeper. Right into the very soul of me.

I keened and wailed, my nails raking every inch of his back I could reach, my head thrashing from side to side as he _fucked_ me. Heimdall was suddenly there, his hands closing over my breasts working them in his large hands.

Thor shifted, his hands gripping the back of the bench on either side of my head and using the leverage. Dear God did that man use the leverage well.

I couldn't think, could barely breathe, as my lover filled me repeatedly.

Thor's thrusts became irregular, his groans and grunts increasing in volume as well as frequency. He stilled, a long, low groan escaping him as he filled me to the brim with his hot seed.

The gush of his release hit me and I shattered, losing myself as I broke into a million breathless pieces.

When I came back to myself, I was being cradled into two hard chests. Muscular, bare chests. A girl could get used to this.

"It is fitting to consummate a marriage under the stars. The garden was a wise choice, my Prince." Heimdall commented, breaking the sudden silence of the night.

Wait. What?

The meaning of the words sunk slowly into my still sluggish brain. The call for an alliance. The cup. The disappearances.

In a shock of realization, I wasn't sleepy and ready for a nap anymore. I was wide awake and alert, turning on the two men I had recently had as lovers.

"We're married?"

"Aye."

I had disentangled from both men and dressed as quickly as possible. I needed a moment to process what I'd realized.

I was married. To _two_ men. One of them, I just met hours earlier.

"Darcy?" Thor checked, still behind me.

"Were you ever going to tell me by yourself?" I whispered. "If Heimdall hadn't made that comment, would you have told me about this?"

"I would have, yes." He answered. "Are you upset with me?"

"Of course I'm upset, Thor. I had no knowledge of this before hand. I unknowingly jumped into a marriage with two men, one of whom I've just met today! There was no courting, no dating, no engagement. You just handed me a cup to drink out of, had sex with me, and now we're bonded together." I had a lot of trouble not crying or yelling at him. At them. "How is it fair for two members of a marriage to know and a third not to?"

"Darcy, we had no intention of upsetting you. You are correct, we were wrong about how we approached this with you. We should have done more, said more. Can you forgive us?" Heimdall murmured, his voice and eyes hopeful as well as sad.

"I don't know. I just don't know right now." I mumbled, confused and tired. This day had taken a lot from me. "All I want in this moment is a warm bed and some sleep."

"Very well. I have chambers you may use tonight." Thor stood and dressed, Heimdall followed suit.

I wasn't so sure I wanted to share a room with either one of them tonight.

Heimdall seemed to read my thoughts on my face. "If you do not wish it, we will not share your sleeping quarters."

I nodded, rubbing a hand over my tired eyes.

Thor led us through the many halls and rooms, lit by those chandelier things. I barely registered the beauty of the room when we finally arrived to Thor's chambers, I guess you could say.

It was big and decorated. It had a bed. That's all I cared about at the moment.

Once I was shown the large, royal bed I headed straight for it. I stripped out of my jeans and bra, throwing back the heavy comfort to the foot of the bed and climbing under the top sheet.

Cool and crisp. They smelled and felt wonderful.

"Have you decided where you want us, my lady?" Heimdall asked kindly before I could drift to sleep.

I lifted my head reluctantly. Heimdall and Thor were standing in the doorway, still fully clothed and armored.

I frowned. I hadn't given it thought. Where _would_ they sleep?

I know I wasn't exactly happy with them, but I wasn't that cruel.

"I suppose for tonight you can sleep here. Tomorrow, you'll figure out arrangements after our serious talk." I decided, sighing and scooting to the middle of the enormous bed.

The bed had to be huge if Thor, seriously built and large as a small mountain, slept in it on a regular basis. Well, regularly before the Avengers Tower.

"Are you sure, Darcy?" Thor asked, blue eyes trained on my face.

"Yes. I may be upset with both of you, but I am not mean. Take off that armor and get in. Hurry up, it's getting chilly." I lay down again, listening to the rustle and occasional thud as they obeyed, removing their armor as I'd asked.

The bed dipped on both sides as they joined me.

"Sweet dreams, Darcy." Thor murmured.

"Good night, my lady." Heimdall sighed, I suspected a yawn followed.

I let the day's events slip from my mind, succumbing to sleep.


End file.
